


I Was There, Too

by VioletIsabelleLovett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gabriel as the Narrator, Mild Angst, One Shot, Rated for Laguage, Season 8 finale, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletIsabelleLovett/pseuds/VioletIsabelleLovett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was there, y'know. I saw them fall. My brothers. My sisters. I watched the whole sky light up like a goddamn fireworks show as a thousand angels fell from the sky like shooting stars. And in my two thousand years of living, I can honestly say I've never seen anything like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was There, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I should be working on The Piano Boy.  
> Yes, I'm choosing to write this instead.  
> Yes, I love and adore Gabriel and wish he would come back already.

This time, it wasn't me.

I swear to my Father, my brothers and sisters, and whatever other unholy, damnable gods are out there that I  _didn't do it this time._ I mean, come on. I'll admit a lot of things I've been blamed for in the past have been my fault. Like that time Lucifer tripped and fell in a pile of dinosaur crap on our first visit to earth back before our Dad brought humans into existence? That was me. Or that time I may have sent Castiel into a brothel protected by angelic wards so that he couldn't fly in or out while I held his two best friends captive in the midst of TV-hell?

That was me, too.

Or, even that time I left my brothers, with no intent on ever returning? Abandoning my family when they needed me the most? Living my life in regret and fear?

Yeah. My fault.

But this? Hell, if there was any damnable thing I could have done to prevent this, I would've done it in a heartbeat. Return to Heaven? Make peace with Michael? Fly to the ends of the universe to bring my Father home?

I would've done it. And that just isn't me running my damn mouth again.

But it doesn't matter, because it happened. And I didn't have the slightest clue. And even now, I still don't even know what could have cause this new form of hell on earth. The Winchesters would know. But I can't afford to show myself now. Not with every single angel looking to kill and take names. Not that I couldn't have defended myself. Even if I was broken, on the run, and hadn't had a good fight in over a century, I was still more powerful than any lesser angel than myself.

Me, the only archangel left in existence, if the whole story of Michael rotting in hell right alongside Lucifer is true.

I was driving the night that it happened. Yeah, shoot me, I was  _driving a car._ Silly, right? But I had to stay inconspicuous. Especially now that I was supposed to be dead, and with the aftermath of Mr. Godstiel still hanging over the horizon. I didn't know what it would mean for me. Once a coward, always a coward, am I right?

Right.

Anyway, it was a nice night anyhow. I had the window open, the stars were shining brightly, and I was singing at the top of my lungs to some crazy Billy Joel song about the broken generation of humans. I was actually, for once, enjoying myself. The road was empty and quiet, and I was alone. No pagan gods to worry about, no Lucifer and Michael up my ass, and no flirty broads trying to take me back to their hotel rooms for money I hadn't bothered to steal that night.

And that's when, and I shit you not, the whole damn  _sky_ lit up like the fourth of July, or the War of 1812 all over again. I thought it was just a meteor shower at first, and I nearly crashed into a tree, slamming on the breaks just in time to see the strange objects falling from the sky like massive comets. It was absolutely awe-inspiring, and to be honest, I didn't have any words to describe what I was seeing. Truly, it was the greatest meteor shower I'd ever seen. And I've lived a long, long time.

But after a moment, I realized something was really, really wrong. For one thing, since when do meteors look like they're literally dropping straight down to earth? And since when did they literally  _fall through the clouds?_

And, I'm pretty sure it wasn't too common to see them literally crash to the ground, not thirty feet away from you, or fall through a thick mass of trees and remain there without falling the rest of the way to the ground.

That's when I realized something was wrong. And not just wrong as in outer-space had a little too much to drink that night. I mean wrong as in something that actually frightened me. The falling objects were still lighting up the sky like giant orbs of light, and as I pushed open the door to my car, I stood out on the side of the road, looking up at the sky as I tied to figure out what the hell I was looking at. Something felt wrong, out of place. And I as I watched, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It took me a full minute to realize what I was seeing.

I shouldn't have been able to sense to conscience of the fallen "rocks" that were crashing to the ground, at least two near where my car was parked along the side of the road. I shouldn't have been able to hear them screaming in my head, only to then fall silent as their consciences slipped away, into the bleak expanse of nothingness that so many of us feared to even speak of.

That's when I realized what was happening. I was witnessing the fall of the angels. M brothers. My sisters.

Man, I'm telling you. I didn't know what to think. I just stood there, with my mouth hanging open like some idiot, watching each and every one of them fall to the earth until the sky calmed again. It must have been a good ten minutes before it was done. The two angels closest to me were dead, their human's bodies crushed, no doubt impaled upon the blades they carried in their pockets. 

That's when I got back into my car, and I just kept right on driving. 

And yeah, that's what happened. The only living angel I ever tried to seek out was Castiel. And even then, I was sure to keep myself hidden. I didn't want him, those friggen Winchesters, or any other angels knowing I was here or alive. Because, as I continued my travels, keeping myself below the radar, I began to hear what was happening. Angel civil war on earth. One side trying to kill the nerdy angel in the trenchoat, and the other side trying to kill that douchebag Metatron. I never really liked him in Heaven, and I wasn't surprised to hear that he was getting himself involved in all of this. 

I stayed neutral. I stayed hidden. I stayed low. But I knew, despite all the shit that was going down since Judgement Day, that staying out of the fight wasn't the option.

Whoever reads this little memo of mine, I want you to know this, just this one, teensy little thing; I'm coming back. I won't be out of the fight for long. As annoying as they were, those Winchester freaks taught me a thing or two. And that is that family comes first. I failed my family more than once. But I won't ever do it again, and  _that_ , ladies and gentlemen, is a promise.

I'm on my way now, my wings spread wide like a great big bird of flight. I'm not the Trickster anymore, nor am I Loki, or some pornstar with nothing better to do in life than screw a bunch of girls on screen. My name is Gabriel, Son of God, Archangel of Heaven, borne to fight and to lead like my older brothers before me. Born to be a god in my father's absence. 

See me? I'm still kicking. 

And bitch, you better  _believe_ that I am more than alive.

 

 


End file.
